


Regrets

by Mauryn (tate886), tate886



Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tate886/pseuds/Mauryn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tate886/pseuds/tate886
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet from Bigfoot's past. He never meant to hurt her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

Regrets

By: Mauryn

 _I liked to scare children …_

It had been his favorite thing to do. Their fear; his exhilaration…

It used to be so gratifying to scare them. But it was not so anymore and would never be again!

She screamed, then ran, and he had made her run. He smiled. Feeling triumphant.

He had never meant her to take that path. He had not wanted her to fall so far and so hard.

He never meant to cause any lasting harm, certainly not to her. She was just a little girl.

"Sarah, no…" he whispered, horrified, as she fell…

A/N: I need to thank my wonderful Beta's. Aria Naerwyn,Oparu, and 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam. I couldn't have done this without you folks.

Also, this is for my best friend, Elizabeth, who is sadly no longer with us. I finally did it, Liz, just like you always wanted me to do. I know you would have loved the Big Guy.

And, last but not least, R&R, and let me know if you want to know more...


End file.
